


Happier Days

by 101WingedWarrior101



Series: Days of Sun and Stars [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, 2ne1 - Freeform, 4minute - Freeform, BTS is mentioned a few times, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, MPREGGGGG, Mpreg, Multi, Small agnst, adorable youngjae, douchbag! To cuddly! Jaebum, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: An arrranged marriage. Soju. And one huge mansion. 
Im Jaebum is the only son of Mr. Im, the founder and owner of a large company in south Korea. 
Choi Youngjae is also the only son with a father as a company owner who has made it big. 
The differences are that Mr. Choi runs a music company and wants the best for his son. Mr. Im runs a financial company and wants his son to take ownership after him.
In the hopes of fame and success, they marry off their sons. To each other.
Now Youngjae is living with JB.
Youngjae wants true, real, love.
JB just wants sex.
But when an accident occurs, things between them start to change, hopefully for the better.
Can this little mistake turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to them?
Can this little mistake bring them together?
Can they learn... to love each other?





	1. Chapter 2- Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mpreggoland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mpreggoland).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, a little agnst, and then they realize what's going on and there's sure to be more fluff from here on out I hope.

Youngjae felt himself being suddenly yanked forward. 

He let out a little yelp as he was enveloped into JB's arms.

(Not that he'd ever admit it.)

He felt stong, muscled arms wrap around him.

He stiffened, but instead of pushing away, he found himself relaxing into JB's arms.

'What the fuck is wrong with my emotions!' he mentally screamed.

Nonetheless, he felt himself return the hug, embracing the other male.

They stood like that for a few seconds.

Youngjae was still having his little mental war, but what he didn't know was that Jaebum had one of his own currently raging.

'Smooth, Im Jaebum. Real smooth.'

Youngjae couldn't help but inhale Jaebum's scent.

It was hard not to when it was forcing it's way up his nose.

He felt his muscles relaxing, making putty in JB's arms.

JB had noticed, and he chuckled, a deep, rich sound which vibrated through Youngjae's bones and made his nerves tingle.

He noticed he had smiled unconsciously, mirroring JB.

He chided himself in his head.

Because there was one factor that JB coudn't know.

That he would never know.

The one thing that shouldn't have happened.

The one variable that made Youngjae's life a living hell.

Every day.

And he wished he could tell Jaebum.

But he couldn't.

Because Youngjae knew.

He knew.

What would happen.

What could happen.

If he wasn't careful.

It was hopeless, anyways.

You see, this one factor.

Variable.

Fact.

Secret.

Youngjae loved JB's temper, even if he had occasional rage outbursts.

He loved his eyes.

The way his emption showed clearly in them.

The way they absorbed everything.

He loved his body.

From his well defined muscles, to the way he radiated a cool, chic, sexy aura.

He loved the way JB could take control of any situation.

The way he was a natural leader.

The way he radiated a cool, chic, sexy aura.

The way he walked, like life was a red carpet and he was the star.

Youngjae could spend years listing all the qualities he loved about JB.

You see, Youngjae was in love.

With Jaebum.

But Youngjae had a feeling JB had only three qualities he liked about Youngjae.

One, he helped make their parents more famous.

Two, he was clean freak, so he was constantly cleaning the house. And JB's bedroom.

Three, he provided sexual relief.

Youngjae knew JB took advantage of him.

JB didn't know why Youngjae let him, but he never questioned why.

The answer was simple, but in that way, it was complicated also.

Youngjae let JB because he loved him.

Of course JB wouldn't understand.

Youngjae was suddenly jerked back to reality when a pang of pain sprang to life in his stomach.

He let go of JB, doubling over and clenching his stomach.

He felt a hand on his back.

JB.

He faintly felt JB lean over.

"Youngjae? Youngjae?! Youngjae!! What's wrong?!" JB asked, his voice verging on panic.

Youngjae shook his head. "Bathroom.... now..."

JB looked at him, wondering how to get him there.

He obviously couldn't walk...

JB smiled.

Youngjae felt the ground dropping away from him.

He sqeaked.

Suddenly, he felt a strong chest against one side of his body, and hands hooked on the other side.

JB had fucking picked him up bridal-style.

Something made Youngjae snuggle into his chest.

JB smiled, but Youngjae didn't see it because his face was buried in JB's shoulder.

The pang started to get worse.

With it came nausea.

As soon as JB set him down in the bathroom, he bolted over to the toliet and threw up for the second time that morning.

When he finally stopped, he noticed a hand rubbing the area between his shoulder blades.

"You OK?" JB asked.

Youngjae nodded. "This happened this morning as well. I don't know why. Do you think I have a cold or something?"

JB furrowed his eyebrows.

Without saying anything, he turned around and runmaged around in one of the cabinets.

He brought out a thermometer.

"37.5 degrees Celsius... a little higher than normal but not much. Especially to make you this sick."

Youngjae stretched, lifting his hands above his head.

As a result, his turtleneck was lifted up, granting JB a view of Youngjae's stomach.

His slightly rounded stomach.

JB sucked in a breath.

Maybe that was just the way his stomach was made?

But JB had seen his stomach many times.

It had always been as flat as a board.

But now....

As much as JB wanted to deny it, for it to not be true, the facts began to settle into place.

Youngjae, who had noticed JB's inhalation, was looking at him, a confused look in his eyes.

JB knew it couldn't have happened last night.

It wouldn't be showing up so early, and he was certain they had used protection.

The only time they hadn't... was 9 days ago.

Shit.

JB knew what was going on.

When he spoke, his voice was shaking, "Youngjae. Go stand in front of the mirror, and then turn to the side."

Frowning quizzically, Youngjae did as he was told.

"Now lift your shirt up a little higher than your stomach."

Youngjae was about to protest, but the look JB gave him silenced him.

Slowly, his shirt creeped up.

JB had noticed the huge amount of hickies, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Look at your stomach."

Youngjae did.

"What... I don't s- OH!!!!!" 

His hand flew up to cover his mouth.

He turned to JB, tears brimming in his eyes.

"How....?"

JB shook his head. "From now on, you're sleeping with me."

"Why?" Youngjae asked, confused.

"You're carrying my child. We should at least sleep in the same bed."

Youngjae's heart gave a little flutter at both sentences.

He... was carrying... Jaebum's child.

And his child.

Absentmindedly, he touched his stomach.

There was a baby in there.

One that they never would have expected to have.

But Youngjae knew that he already loved him.

Somehow, he just knew the baby was a boy.

As he looked up to meet JB's gaze, he expected to find remorse.

Instead, he saw pride.

Warmth spread inside him.

Youngjae knew that he and JB would protect their unborn child.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> I didn't expect to update this soon, but I took a day off and managed to finish this chapter. Yay~!!!
> 
> Let me know if I did anything wrong (I've never even read, much less wrote, an mpreg, so please tell me the mistakes I make and I'll correct them ^-^)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~
> 
> (I'll give you a hint for the next chapter: pregnancy test.) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for all the support you've given me!!
> 
> Hwaiting~!
> 
> Warrior Out!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Anger, Then Forgiveness

Youngjae awoke to a burning in his ass and a nauseous feeling.

Great. 

As he realized that yes, he was going to throw up (and soon) and yes, he needed to get out of bed, he rolled over and the rolling in his stomach nearly nade him barf right there.

He threw the covers off of him, standing up.

Only to double over with his hand pressed to his gut.

He slowly made his way to the and threw the lid open, wincing as the pain intensified.

The sting was the least of his worries now, though.

The bile substance forced it's way from his stomach, up his throat, and through his mouth.

He retched over the toliet until he was dry-coughing, no more food or liquid left in him to regurgitate.

And now he was starving.

He closed the lid and flushed the toilet.

The bathroom smelled absolutely horrible, so he frabbed the can of air freshener that was always present on the shelf above the toilet, and drenched the bathroom with the spray.

It only helped a little.

As he put it back in it's place, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His face was red from what he had just gone through, but it was way more than that.

There were hickies scattered everywhere on his skin, some dark red, others brighter, while some were purplish. (He swore he saw a yellow one as well.) 

He looked like a goddamn mosaic.

His eyes also had dark rings underneath them, a result of getting almost no sleep last night. 

Im Jaebum. Fucking Im Jaebum.

Last night, Jaebum's dad had ordered that they go on a date. 

So they did.

Over the course of the meal, they both had drunk way to much soju and JB had been as horny as hell.

He didn't remember the exact details, but JB had basically drove them home as fast as he could, dragged him to his room, and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress.

Unprotected.

Which explained the agony in his ass.

That son of a bitch.

He glared at himself in the mirror for a while, cursing JB, then went to get dressed.

He chose long pants and a turtleneck which covered up all the hickies except one on his hand (he didn't even know why there was one there).

He'd just have to hide it as well as he could.

Makeup?

He realized that was probably the only option he had. 

Seriously though, why was there one on his hand?!

As he rumaged through his makeup drawer, he tried to figure which one would match his skin tone.

He was pale, although not as pale as one of his old friends, Suga.

He swore that Suga never even went outside.

That or he had a skin problem.

He had a feeling it was because all he did was sleep.

He forced his thoughts back to the makeup.

Should he go for Peach?

He cursed JB once again, this time for putting him in this position.

Hmm... maybe a little lighter?

He finally found the closest he had and applied it to the hickie, making it look like his regular skin.

He put the makeup away and examined it.

'Not bad, to be honest,' he thought looking it over.

Now all he had to do was get through breakfast and whatever activities Mr. Im planned for them, and then he could hide out in his room for the rest of the day.

Man, this was going to be an absolutely shitty morning.

He realized that he was going to miss breakfast if he didn't hurry up. 

He opened the door and slammed it shut.

No one would care anyways.

He grudgingly walked downly the winding staircase and into the ornate hall.

The main hallway led to the kitchen, dining hall, ballroom (yes, there was a freaking ballroom), staff rooms, and other rooms he didn't care about.

He slowly strode over to the doors that on the other side, the dining room, and therefore JB, awaited.

What if he just skipped breakfast?

But the smell coming from inside was amazing as always and his stomach grumbled loudly.

Well then.

It looked like he didn't really have a choice, so he pushed the door open and crept in.

JB was sitting at the table worh his back facing the door, which was why he hadn't seen Youngjae come in.

Youngjaw never liked announcing his presence in a very powerful way, which was also part of the reason.

He was honestly very shy, he had just been really mad up in his room.

He still was mad, he reflected, just not overwhelming so.

A creak if the door betrayed him as he shut it.

He glared at the door.

JB turned around as soon as he heard the noise.

His face lit up a little when he saw Youngjae, but Youngjae could pick out a little of... was that guilt? in his face.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, "You're here!" 

Youngjae nodded.

"Please sit. I want to talk to you."

Youbgjae watched his face as he took his usual seat, looking for any hints on his face, but there was nothing.

He noted there was no food on Jaebum's plate yet.

"First off," JB started, "I'm sorry about yesterday night. I had no right to do that, and I offer you my mist sincere apologies."

Youngjae watched him closely as he spoke.

"Secondly, we had built a fragile friendship before this, and can we not let this ruin it, please? I kinda enjoyed what we had before, and I'd hate for it to be broken because of the irrational choices I made under the influence in the alcohol."

As he finished, his voice cracked, as well as his facade that he had been putting up.

Remorse was most prominent, but sorrow and hope were present also.

Youngjae knew he was a goner.

As he stood up, he extended his hand. JB stood up as well.

"Of course I forgive you. I know you would never force me to do that when you were in a clear state of mind."

JB's expression changed to relief and thanks as he grabbed Youngjae's hand.

But he didn't shake it like Youngjae intended.

Instead he used it to pull the both into a hug.

\---------------

A/N: 

Omo I finished this so much quicker than I expected!! O-O

Tell me if you don't like anything about this and I'll change it (sorry about the cursing in the beginning.)

The symptoms are already starting!! 

What comes next? *evil grin*

Also, THANK YOU ALL!!!

I'm already getting so much love and support when I haven't even begun yet! 

You all are amazing~

Thank you soooo much~! ^-^

I hope you enjoyed!

Warrior Out!!


	3. Chapter 3- Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness... fluffiness... kissing... but how long will it last?

As Youngjae stood there, dumbstruck, JB kneeled in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae looked at him, confused, but JB put his hand on Youngjae's stomach and gazed at it with such a tender look, Youngjae relaxed.

He placed his hand over JB's, smiling softly.

JB finally looked up.

"You should rest. I'll take to my room."

Youngjae protested, saying, "I'm pregnant, not sick!!"

JB actually laughed, melting inside a little when Youngjae pouted. "Exactly. You're pregnant. Which means you should rest."

Youngjae sighed, shaking his head.

"What'll you do if I refuse to move from this bathroom?"

JB smirked.

Without saying anything, he stood up and picked Youngjae up the way he had when he had carried him to the bathroom.

"Looks like that won't be a problem now." he whispered into Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae shivered.

Smiling gently, JB slowly walked up the stairs to his room. 

Somewhere between that time, Youngjae managed to snuggle back into JB's chest, burying his (bright red) face into his shoulder.

He made little mewling noises that JB had no idea what they were but found them and Youngjae irresistibly cute.

As soon as he set Youngjae down on his bed, he positioned himself so he was hovering over Youngjae.

Without warning, he started to cover Youngjae in little butterfly kisses, giggling when Youngjae squirmed. 

"A-ah hy-hyung!!" he whined, grinning despite himself.

JB continued his restless attack for a few minutes, until Youngjae had found himself on his side, trying to ward off JB's attacks.

With Youngjae where he wanted him to be, JB plopped down beside him and pulled him over.

Youngjae froze.

They were.... cuddling?

With his mind whirring, he drifted off to sleep, lulled by JB's warmth and the simple fact that they were fucking cuddling.

When he woke up a little while later, he felt an unfamiliar heat attached to his backside.

He froze for a second, his eyes roaming over the unfamiliar bedroom that wasn't his.

It took a few seconds for the memories to cone back, but when they did, doubt entered his mind.

Was he really pregnant?

For now, though he was content just being in JB's arms.

And in his bed.

He tried to turn around, but that was hard to do with JB practically strapped to his back.

Eventually, he managed it, but JB was hugging him so close, he face was right next to Jaebum's.

He could feel JB's breath ghosting over his lips, and he wanted to kiss him so badly.

He fingers twitched.

JB's breathing began to get a little faster.

He opened his eyes to find brown ones staring right into his.

He noticed how close their faces were, and smiled.

He tightened his arms around Youngjae's waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." he said.

Youngjae shivered, both at the choice of words and at JB's husky voice.

Suddenly, he felt something pressing onto his lips, moving gently against them.

Youngjae's eyes widened, and he would have gasped except he didn't want to ruin this.

'Why is he doing this?' he thought.

But his thoughts were swept away with the gentle movement of JB's lips against his.

Youngjae threw common sense out the window completely and moved his lips as well, returning the kiss as well as he could.

Even though this was both of their first kisses (they had actually bever kissed when the had had sex), it was still enough to make both of them melt into each other.

It was slow and sweet, gentle and caring, and said so much more than words ever could.

They broke away for air, diving back in as soon as they had a sufficient air supply.

JB's tongue probed Youngjae's lips, wordlessly trying to get him to open them.

Youngjae complied, parting his lips and allowing JB's tongue into his mouth.

At first, he just explored his mouth, until Youngjae tentatively touched his tongue.

In no time, their tongues were dancing around each other, seemingly having a life of their own.

They were both breathing through their mouth, not wanting to interrupt the perfect moment. 

It was like sparks were flying from where their lips touched, fireworks exploding from where their tongues twined together.

Youngjae hooked his hands around JB's neck, trying to get him even closer.

It could have been second, minutes, hours, until they parted, but when they did, they did so reluctantly, the only sound in the room being that of their breathing.

JB finally spoke, his voice tinged with awe. "Wow."

Youngjae laughed weakly, snuggling back into his chest.

"That pretty much sums it up." he said, his voice muffled.

Suddenly, he remembered the thought he had had before JB woke up.

He didn't want to ruin the sweet moment, but the thought tore at him, ripping at him until he began to fidget.

"What's wrong, babe?" JB asked, noticing his worried expression.

"I just," Youngjae sighed, "what if it isn't real? What if you were wrong?"

JB knew what this was about immediately, and smiled.

"If you want to make sure, I'm sure I could scavenge up a pregnancy test somewhere."

Youngjae sighed in relief. "Thank you." 

But then he realized something. "Did you call me babe?"

JB laughed. "Maybe. We should get comfortable with each other now. Pet names are part of that."

Leaning down slightly, he pressed a quick kiss on Youngjae's lips, laughing at the pout on Youngjae's lips as he pulled away.

"Let me go find that test for you, then we can snuggle some more." 

Youngjae nodded, agreeing, and JB walked out then returned a few minutes later, holding something in hands.

Youngjae widened his eyes. "That took less time than I expected. Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added.

JB laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"Come on. Take this and get it over with so we can go back to cuddling."

Youngjae agreed, heading into the bathroom connected to JB's room. A few minutes later, he came out, holding the test.

If had two bars on it, just like JB expected.

"See?" He laughed, "I knew it."

Youngjae laughed with him, relieved that their baby really was there.

He threw in the trash bin, going to rejoin JB on the bed.

As they hugged and kissed and cuddled, Jaebum thought, 

'I am a lucky, lucky man.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> Wow, this chapter was written so fast!! O-O
> 
> I didn't expect to even have another chapter started, much less finished, today!!
> 
> I didn't release it for a few days so you guys don't get toooo spoiled XD
> 
> I finished this the day after I posted Chapter 2, in fact XD
> 
> But I waited a while to update X3
> 
> Thanks to Kelly for beta reading this~ (Kelly you're awesome *^*)
> 
> AND THANK YOU!!!!! I got 2 votes!!! I didn't expect this at allllll O-O 
> 
> The amount of support you are showing me is absolutely amazing and I'm soo lucky to have you guys in my life <3 You mean so much to me and I never would have made it this far without you. I'm so thankful and I just cannot express it without words. (*^*)
> 
> Anyways, no more tearful confessions, I hope you enjoyed~! 
> 
> I'm ending the authors note here because it's already long enough (O-O;)
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> Warrior Out!


	4. Chapter 4- Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae gets suspicious and we end up with a cliffhanger HAHAHA I'M NOT SORRY XD

They stayed in bed for a while, just cuddling and giving each other little kisses.

Youngjae couldn't help wondering what button he had pushed to make JB this lovey-dovey, but he just pushed the thought to the back of his mind. 

He wanted to enjoy it and hope it lasted.

Eventually, they had to eat, although they got out of bed quite reluctantly.

Still sticking to his idea of, 'Youngjae's a fragile being, he'll break if he walks on his own,' JB carried Youngjae down to the dining hall, with Youngjae protesting half-heartedly the whole time.

JB turned out to be a decent cook, cooking a huge lunch and forcing Youngjae to have seconds.

After they were finished eating, they slumped down in their seats, so full they could barely move.

JB managed to groan out, "I think I made a little to much."

Youngjae laughed. "A little?!"

As they sat there, waiting for their stomach to digest the food, a sudden question hit Youngjae and threatened to choke him.

Why was JB being so nice to him?

Why was he kissing Youngjae?

Why was he cuddling with Youngjae?

Why was he being sweet with Youngjae?

Was it because... the baby would help gain more money for their fathers companies?

Would the baby make them even more famous?

Was this all an act, a facade, a mask, put up for JB's own gain?

Was this all about money?

Fame?

Riches?

Was this his plan all along?

Though the question was gnawing at him, he decided to wait and observe, as a person's action said more than words every could.

And actions could not lie.

For now, he would act the same as he had been this morning.

So JB wouldn't suspect anything.

By the time he had started to work on hos plan, expand it, deepen it, JB had recovered enough to carry him up to (their?) room.

And so he did.

Youngjae decided to seem cute, but sexy as well, and pretend to be oblivious about it.

He made those little mewling noises, the ones he had made before, and lulled his head to the side, baring his throat and looking at JB under his eyelashes, but not exaggerating the movements.

He heard JB gulp, saw his Adam's apple bob, and knew his plan was working.

What would JB do when they got back to the room?

JB kicked open the door, setting him down on the bed.

Youngjae saw he was half-hard already, but instead of jumping on Youngjae as he would have before, he simply excused himself, saying he was going to take a shower.

Before he left, he dropped a quick kiss on Youngjae's forehead, leaving Youngjae to wonder more what his motives more.

He know knew he wasn't in it for sex, as he hadn't taken advantage of Youngjae, and instead went to relieve himself on his own.

That left two options; A.) He was in it for the money and the fame, or B.) The baby had somehow changed JB's feelings for him, made him sweeter to Youngjae.

Youngjae knew which one he preferred to think.

But wishing didn't mean it was true.

He looked up sharply when JB came in, flushed red and breathing harder than usual. 

He flopped onto the bed next to Youngjae, wrapping his arms around the younger without waiting for an invitation.

Youngjae tried not to tense up, not wanting to offend JB.

Why did he make it so hard to find his motives?

Suddenly, a simple solution occured to him.

He could ask JB, and is JB lies, he would be able to tell.

JB was a horrible lier. 

And what did Youngjae have to lose?

He could either be told the truth, or be told a lie, and either way he would know.

So he made his decision, the one he felt was right.

And it was.

He twisted around to face the older, looking him straight in the eye.

"Jaebum-hyung?"

JB pulled away from him a little, looking him in the eye.

He could tell Youngjae had a serious question from the tone of his voice.

"Yes, Youngjae-ah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

JB's face contorted into confusion.  
"What do you mean? Am I hurting you or doing something wrong or-"

He started patting Youngjae's face, looking over him as if to check he was okay.

Youngjae giggled, cutting him off, but soon after his face grew serious.

"I meant, why have you grown nicer suddenly? Why are you being lovey with me? Before, you didn't care about me much. I was just something you could use, for fame and sexual relief. Now, you're treating me the exact opposite. Why? Is it because the baby will help with fame even more? Is it because this is what your father would want? Is this all just fame? Money? Riches? Status? Why would you suddenly change? It makes no sense. A baby can't just change your feelings for someone just like that. What is your motive? Why are you doing this? Please-"

His voice suddenly cracked, and he paused, not realizing his voice had been getting steadily higher in volume until he was yelling in Jaebum's face. 

But JB hadn't flinched away or covered his ears.

If anything, he had pulled Youngjae close enough to rub his nose with the younger.

He stared into his eyes, the brown eyes which captivated him so much, and within them, he didn't see any of the emotion he expected.

He expected to find shock that Youngjae had figured it out, remorse that he had, ANYTHING but what reality.

He saw that he was wrong.

JB's eyes didn't really contain emotion, they held truth.

They told Youngjae the truth.

But he wanted JB to say it out loud.

Wanted him to confirm it in concrete.

Wanted him to make it so Youngjae waas sure it wasn't all just wishful think, wasn't all in his head.

So he stared up into those warm brown eyes, eyes like billions of others, yet entirely different.

And JB spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~~~! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long (*^*;)
> 
> I wrote about half if it, didn't like it, deleted it, and did the same thing around four times ;-;
> 
> And eventually I get halfway into this one and lost motivation T.T
> 
> I finished after MY HEARTEU EXPLODED BECAUSE GOT7 IS. COMING. ON. TOUR. AND. ONE. PLACE. THEY. ARE. GOING. TO. IS. ONLY. 20. MILES. AWAY. FROM. WHERE. I. LIVE. ASDFGHJKL >~<
> 
> OMMMMMMMMOOO I WANT TO GO SOOO BAD ;-;
> 
> But anyways.... X3
> 
> Sorry about that XD
> 
> And CLIFFHANGER EVERYONE!!! (Sorry not sorry)
> 
> What do you think'll come next? ;)
> 
> (Hehe)
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed~! ^-^
> 
> Warrior out~!


	5. Chapter 5- Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae finally gets his answer and it all goes upward from there on out.

"Choi Youngjae." 

Youngjae's head jerked up from it's spot (he definitely hadn't been staring at JB's well-muscled chest at all.)

"Whatever you think I am, I'm not. I'm not going to use this to my advantage.. I'm not going to use our baby as a tool, as a toy."

Warmth filled Youngjae's heart at 'our baby'. 

"But... then... why?" He asked, striving to achieve his goal.

"It's hard to explain," JB started, an unknown emotion lighting up his face, "but I'll try.

You see, it's not like I just fell in love with you in the span of the time it took to me to realize what was happening when we were in the bathroom.

I had kind of liked you in the beginning, but I didn't show it because I wasn't sure how ou felt about me and didn't want to break the fragile friendship we had built, if you could call it that.

Sure, my feelings did surge a little when we found out... but that's not entirely it once again.

I first decided to treat you like that because a.) it gave me an excuse to be closer to you and b.) it would help the baby.

But they way you responded, the way you've been more open with me, really did it.

You showed me an entire side of yourself, one I didn't know existed, and I guess that was really the turning point for me."

He rubbed Youngjae's nose with his own, cracking a little half-smile.

"And now I guess my heart belongs to you. But whom does your heart belong to?"

He paused as a thought occured to him.

"My heart is ever at your service." He quoted.

Youngjae laughed. "Shakespeare?"

JB nodded. "I'm a fan."

Youbghae smiled at him, his face lighting up. 

JB had a feeling they would be talking about Shakespeare later.

Youngjae sighed. "They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."

He paused and looked up into JB's eyes. And beginning a new quote, he said, "I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow cold."

He smiled softly and pressed their heads together. 

As their lips met, this time there was no doubt. 

There was no second-guessing.

No stray thoughts.

Nothing to get in the way.

Nothing to get in the way of their love.

Nothing.

They broke apart for a few seconds, JB moving his lips up to Youngjae's forehead and murmuring, "Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it."

Youngjae let out an amused breath. "Is this a battle of Shakespearean quotes?"

JB smirked. "We can make it one~"

Youngjae laughed, pecking him quickly. "You're on."

He began, "Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind."

"Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt that sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."

Youngjae wolf-whistled before continuing, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my live as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"If love be blind, it best agrees with the night."

"Ok, ok," Youngjae slow clapped, "we should probably stop here. We'd probably be here for the rest of the week. And besides," he added with a wink, "you have most definitely proven you are the cheesiest one here."

"Yah!"

"Ok, greasiest?"

"THAT ISN'T BETTER!!!!!"

Youngjae snickered. 

"A greasy machine that produces cheese?"

"YAH, CHOI YOUNGJAE!"

He somehow managed to pull Youngjae into a headlock, trapping him and expertly defending from any attempts Youngjae made to free himself.

Laughing, JB eventually let Youngjae go, but not without a fight.

He looked at JB, gasping and laughing and panting all at the same time. "You seem very experienced with that."

JB howled with laughter, throwing his head back with his shoulders shaking.

After a few seconds, Youngjae joined him, laughing even though he didn't quite know why.

Merriment permeated every corner of the room, lighting the atmosphere up and making the two in the room relaxed.

It was their safe haven, their escape.

After they recovered, other than the occasional burst of giggles, JB said, "It was because Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Jinyoung are disrespectful little brats and I end up doing that to them often."

Youngjae nodded.

"That makes sense...."

JB sighed, rolling over onto his back.

The younger copied his action, spreadingg out his hands and catching JB's in his own.

"What do you want to do for Christmas?"

Youngjae's eyes lit up. "Christmas? When I was at home me and my friends would bake and decorate tge entire house...." he rambled on, detailing all the thibgs he used to do and wanted to do with JB.

Unlike with others, JB actually listened to Youngjae, sometimes interjecting to throw in comments and suggestions.

At on point, Youngjae had to stop to catch his breath, as he had been been talking so fast, and JB rolled hinself so he was hovering entirely over Youngjae, only his forearms supporting him.

Youngjae eyes widened, but he turned his head ti the side and tapped his biceps.

"Workout much?"

JB laughed. 

Not answering his question, he reached down and pressed a kiss to Youngjae's neck. 

Youngjae shivered, looking back up at him with a pout. "Hey, you know that's my sensitive spot."

JB just repeated the action.

Youngjae whined.

JB smiled softly at him. "I've never really done Christmas, but I can see what we can find?"

Youngjae beamed. "Jinja? We can ask my dad for some of my old decorations~!"

He starting humming under his breath, reaching up to play with JB's hair.

JB nodded. "Ok~"

He rolled back over onto his side, so he was facing Youngjae's back.

Youngjae turned around, bunching his fists in JB's shirt and burying his face in his neck.

JB wrapped a protective arm around him, whispering softly, "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~!!
> 
> Prepare your hearts because there's Christmas fluff coming soon~ *^*
> 
> Also, I'm bringing in the rest of Got7 (in pairs so suggest your favorite ships below) but I feel like that's not enough people *evil chuckle*
> 
> So maybe BTS.... Twice.... Miss A... suggest some~
> 
> AND I'm definitely bringing in 2NE1, Kara, Rainbow, and 4Minute in honor of them... I'll miss them T.T
> 
> But updates might not be as frequent as life and school is getting on my way ;-;
> 
> I'll try my hardest though~  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~! ^^  
> Warrior Out!!


	6. Chapter 6- Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's hot chocolate and cookies and puking and guests and finally JB and Youngjae tell everyone the big news.

Bright sunlight made its way into Youngjae's eyes, which effectively woke him up.

He groaned out, "Why are the curtains opennnnnn?"

He reached for Jaebum, flailing his arm around on JB's side.

There was no warmth whatsoever there.

Youngjae sat up and rubbed his eyes, finally opening them.

Taking in the sight before him, he let out a surprised gasp.

There were stockings in the doorway, with JB and Youngjae's name on them. The curtains had been removed and replaced with ones that had snowflakes all over them. The carpet had been changed to Santa, and there was a small Christmas tree in the corner.

He couldn't help but smile softly.

JB really had been listening the other night.

But right at that moment, he felt something curling in his stomach.

Great.

As he turned to get out of bed, he was greeted with a plate that had cookies on them and a mug of hot chocolate.

He barely had time to register them before he bolted to the bathroom, clamping a hand over his mouth.

As he knelt in front of the toilet, he thought bitterly, "Best way to start a morning. Ever."

He sighed and washed his mouth out.

Now to see about the plate next to his bed.

He sat down on the bed and drew the plate closer.

The cookies were shaped like reindeer, and Youngjae eagerly took one and tasted it.

It practically melted in his mouth.

He ate two more as fast as he could, reaching for another and cramming it in his mouth.

He slowed down on the next one, savoring it.

Eventually, they were gone, and Youngjae looked at the plate with regret before turing to his hot chocolate.

It was as equally good as the cookies, and Youngjae took his time on it.

When he was finished, he reached to put it back on the table, and that was when he noticed the note on the side of the mug.

It said, 'Morning, sunshine~ How are you feeling? As you can see, I've started decorating :) I have a surprise for you when you come downstairs, I'll be waiting for you~!'

Youngjae smiled.

He took the sticky note and stuck it in his drawer to save it.

The sour taste in his mouth was gone, and he definetly felt better.

He realized he had nothing to change into.

His room was on the other side of the manor, and he was definitely not going to walk over there in only his pajamas.

He sighed.

The only other option was JB's clothes.

He got up from the bed, and moving slowly as to not trigger another burst of nausea, he flung the closet doors open.

Youngjae couldn't help but giggle at the sight of an immaculate, color-coded closet.

He chose the tightest jeans that JB had and a shirt that had little red stripes going horizontally around it.

The jeans fit him perfectly, but the shirt was a little big on him.

He closed that closet and went to the bathroom to get ready.

He had to use JB's brush and toothbrush, but that was fone with him.

When he was finally done, he walked down the staircase, marveling at all the changes that had happened since the last night.

The chandelier had been replaced with one that had ornate snowflakes hanging from it.

There was a strip of pine needles winding around the stairs' railings.

There were little changes everywhere, and Youngjae wondered how JB had done it all himself.

He got his answer as soon as he walked into the hall.

He heard steps behind him, and someone covered his eyes while he felt something settle on his head.

He didn't have time to panic before he heard a voice behind him say, "Guess who it is?"

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's attempt to disguise his voice. "Bambam, of course it's you~."

He heard a whine from behind him. The hands covering his eyes slid away and he spun around to see Bambam pouting at him.

"Hyuuuunnngggg how did you know?!" Bambam screeched.

Youngjae looked over his shoulder to see Yugyeom sighing and shaking his head at Bambam's back.

Youngjae and to suppress another laugh. "Because you're the only one that I know with an accent like that."

Bambam began to protest, but he cut himself off when Yugyeom's arms snaked around his waist and he whispered something into Bambam's ear.

Bambam flushed a deep shade of red, turning even redder when Yugyeom pecked his cheek.

Youngjae sighed and turned to see who else was there.

His eyes grew bigger at the sight of the crowd JB had gathered. Jinyoung was there, and that meant Mark and Jackson were somewhere nearby because the three refused to be apart for long.

He cought sight of Jungkook with his arm slung around V, Jin with Jhope nuzzling into his neck, Suga with Jimin, and Rap Mon.

He finally saw Jackson, who was conversing with Namjoon.

Mark was peeking out from behind Jackson, eyes wide.

Youngjae couldn't help but laugh at Mark.

Youngjae knew that Mark, Jinyoung, and Jackson were a trio, called JMJ, working for JYPE.

Bambam and Yugyeom were a duo, called Yuseong. They also work for JYP.

The others were an entire group, called BTS.

Youngjae knew most of them were dating each other. The only one who wasn't was Rap Mon.

Youngjae turned to JB, asking, "How did you get them all here?"

JB just winked at him. "There will be more later."

Youngjae's eyes widened. "Holy shit...."

The crowd of people began to disperse, with most wandering off to explore the house.

Youngjae was so caught up in watching them that he didn't notice JB was behind him until he felt something warm encircling his waist.

The hands caressed Youngjae's stomach, which hadn't grown much but was still there.

Sighing, Youngjae leaned back into JB's embrace.

"Did you tell them?"

He felt JB shake his head. "No. I wanted to have you there and have your permission."

Youngjae tilted his head back and smiled at him. "Well, I'm here now. And you have my permission."

"Soooo right now?"

"Sure~"

Still hugging Youngjae's waist, JB walked then forward until they were standing a little ways up the staircase.

JB released a shout, trying to get their attention.

It worked.

Everyone's head turned and they walked toward the staircase, positioning themselves so they could see the two.

JB began awkwardly. "So, you all know everything with the whole marriage thing."

Everyone nodded their confirmation.

"Me and Youngjae weren't getting alon well. So my dad forced us to go on a date."

He heard Jackson say, "Doesn't surprise me."

JB stopped to glare at him before continuing. "We drank way to much, and when we got here, I-"

He stopped.

Youngjae, sighing with impatience, stepped forward and said, "Long story short, I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMMO GUYS I'M SORRY T.T
> 
> IT HAS BEEN LONGER THAN I EVER SHOULD HAVE LET IT ;-;
> 
> Midterms have started, plus other normal tests, and homework is swamping me, I have a newspaper article to write, and then there's swim and piano and band and through all of that I just lost the will to write. 
> 
> I had got writers block around 200 words and didn't continue for around a week. 
> 
> Eventually, with help from my friends and a lot a determination, I managed to pull through this chapter. 
> 
> 2NE1 and 4Minute will come next chapter. (I hope.)
> 
> I'm really sorry one again T^T
> 
> And I need your opinion....
> 
> Should I make it so males getting pregnant is unheard of, normal, or otherwise?
> 
> And how should the guests react?
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but it may be Christmas Day or a little while after.
> 
> But anyways, I'm sorry once again but I hope you enjoyed~!! 
> 
> Warrior out!


	7. This is Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays~

'I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent.

Mark, now behind Jinyoung, slowly poked his head out and blinked.

Youngjae saw Jackson and Jhope's mouths drop open at the exact same time.

"B-But, isn't that like, really rare?" A timid voice broke the silence.

Bambam. Who was currently leaning on Yugyeom and seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

JB nodded. "Yep~ We got lucky."

Jungkook let out a whine, "Why can't we get luckyyyy?! I've been trying to get this doofus pregnant for a while BUT HIS BODY REFUSES TO."

He nudged V and pouted.

V crossed his arms. "Well, it's not my fault...!"

"Technically...."

V glared at him.

Jungkook stopped talking.

Youngjae scanned the guests to see their reactions. No one seemed disgusted, as far as Youngjae could tell. Then again, he wasn't exactly good at reading expressions.

"We haven't decided to tell the public yet... we'd like to keep our privacy." JB said.

Everyone below nodded vigorously. They knew the feeling very well.

Youngjae sighed in relief. "That's pretty much all the surprises I have in me. Literally and figuratively."

JB snorted. He started to walk down the stairs, grabbing Youngjae's wrist and forcing him to follow.

"Come see what I did while you were sleeping," JB teased. "I tried to wake you up but you didn't even move."

Youngjae laughed. "Yeah, I've been told I'm a heavy sleeper."

"No kidding," JB grumbled under his breath.

Slipping his hand down from Youngjae's wrist to his hand, JB tugged him down the hall.

He stopped occasionally to point out decorations he thought Youngjae would like, and JB took Youngjae to rooms he had never even seen before.

Youngjae made a mental note to have JB give him a full tour of the manor when everyone was gone.

Eventually, they stopped by the kitchen, and Youngjae was shocked to find the heaps of food on the table.

"What is all of this?" Youngjae asked, turning to JB.

"CL came over with half of this already made, and the other half were baked here by CL as well. The other 4 girls helped as well."

Youngjae's eyes widened. He knew how good of a cook CL was.

JB's kitchen was probably in ruins right now as well, come to think of it.

Taking a few pieces of food from the table, Youngjae wrapped them up in a napkin so he could eat them as they continued walking around.

JB seemed to be running out of places to go, until they walked by a window.

"Snow!!!!!!" Youngjae yelled, running up to the window and pressing his face against it.

JB laughed at Youngjae.

Youngjae puffed his cheeks out with longing, looking at JB with puppy eyes.

"Can we go outside hyung? Please??"

JB nodded. "Follow me. And be quiet, I don't want the others following us."

Youngjae looked confused, but followed JB's instructions.

They crept down the hallway and carefully opened the closet door.

Youngjae had thrown his napkin away a while ago, having eating all he had managed to take.

Silently slipping their shoes on, JB slung a sled over his shoulder and beckoned for Youngjae to follow him.

Easing open one of the side doors, they dashed across the courtyard, giggling like schoolgirls.

When they made it to the cover of the trees in the forest right next to JB's house, Youngjae glanced back at the house, but could see no one near the windows.

Trekking through the forest, snow crunching under their boots, Youngjae marveled at the beauty of the trees and the wildlife.

After around 10 minutes, JB stopped in front of a curtain of vines.

"What's this?" Youngjae asked JB, curious.

"When I was younger, my mom let me wander around the area outside of the manor for a few short minutes at a time. One day, I stumbled across this place. I come here every winter, and I wanted to share it with you. I have a feeling you'll like it." 

Smiling at Youngjae, JB swept the vines aside.

Youngjae walked through, hearing the vines swishing behind him as JB let go of them.

It was a clearing. There were tree's hanging over it, with vines dropping from them, creating a roof. 

As a result, there was almost no snow in this area, other than a few places where it had made it's wat through the thick canopy of trees.

Flowers and bushes dotted the area, and a stream gurgled right in the middle.

A cluster of rocks hung over the stream, and were wide enough for three people to sit comfortably.

But the most striking thing about it was the hill.

Righr behind the stream, a hill rose high enough that it hovered over the trees.

It was covered in snow, making it perfect to sled on.

Youngjae gasped at the sight of it.

"Why isn't anything frozen?" Youngjae asked.

Taking his hand and tugging him forward, JB stopped at the edge of the stream.

"Feel it." He encouraged.

Giving JB a confused look, Youngjae reached down and skimmed his fingers over the water.

"Ah!! It's warm!" He yelled, jumping backwards.

JB nodded. "I don't know why, but it might come from a hot springs or something like that. During the summer it's scalding, but in winter it's the perfect temperature."

"Wahhh... that's cool..." Turning around, Youngjae faced JB. "How do you get across? I don't see a bridge."

"Come over here." 

JB led Youngjae to an area of the stream next to the trees.

Smiling at Youngjae, he stepped forward into the stream.

But instead of falling like Youngjae expected, he stayed at the surface.

"What...?"

Youngjae peered at the water. 

Suddenly he spotted a spot darker than the river itself.

And another.

And another.

"Oh! There are stepping stones!" He yelled.

Smiling at Youngjae's enthusiasm, JB stepped onto the next stone and beckoned for Youngjae to follow.

Youngjae carefully stepped onto the first stone.

When JB advanced, so did he.

And then they were at the other side.

Startung to walk uo the hill with Youngjae following him, JB unslung the sled and dragged it behind him.

When they got up to the top, JB set the sled up on the edge.

Practically pushing Youngjae in, JB made sure he was comfortable.

Then, he started running and pushed the sled with as much force as he could before jumping in as well.

They both yelled as they accelerated down the hill.

When they reached the bottom, the sled slowed down and they climbed out.

"Want to go down again?" JB asked Youngjae, smiling at the younger.

"YES!!!!" Youngjae shouted, practically running up the hill.

Shaking his head, JB climbed up after Youngjae.

After about an hour, they were both tired and extremely cold.

Neither of them regretted it.

Making their way back to the house, they spotted cars that hadn't been their before.

"The girls are here!" They yelled in unison.

Laughing at each other, they began to run toward the house. 

Throwing open the door that they had exited from, they took their boots off, flung their coats onto the coat rack, and put the sled back where it was originally.

Foosteps echoing off the walls, they burst through the doors into the main hall.

Crashing into both groups of girls, they both started squeezing everyone within reach into a bear hug.

"It's been so long!" Hyuna screamed.

"Too long," Jiyoon added, smiling.

Youngjae agreed.

"Do you want something to eat?" JB asked.

"Yes!!!!!!!" They all screamed.

Grinning at the hyperactive girls, JB and Youngjae led them to the dining room so they could gourge themselves on whatever they wanted.

Leaving them by themselves, they walked alone.

The boys were probably in the dining room with the girls, as JB couldn't see them anywhere.

They wandered around some more, seeking to get lost and have more privacy.

Eventually they stopped in a room Youngjae had never come across before.

"What's this?" JB asked. "My dad never took me here..." 

Advancing forward, he beckoned Youngjae to follow him.

A fountain stood in the middle, with a grass circle around it. 

Besides the grass, the floor was porcelain.

A stained-glass windown spanned one entire wall of the room. 

The floor was lit up with the lights from the window, and the fountain appeared to be spurting rainbow water.

"It's perfect," Youngjae breathed.

Smilung at the younger, JB drew nearer. "So are you."

Looking up at the elder, Youngjae prepared to make a retort, but JB reached down and captured his lips, Youngjae's comeback fading away.

Lacing his fingers behind Youngjae's head, JB drew him closer.

It was an exact replica of their first kiss, slow, sweet, conveying all their feelings through a touch.

In others words, or Youngjae's words, if you will, it was perfect.

\--------------

A/N:

Hi guys~!

I'm sorry I didn't update frequently for a while, but midterms hit me like a truck and I was NOT prepared.

Thankfully, they are over now and I'm on break for two weeks so yay~

So, to make up for my absence, I prepared a fluffy chapter slightly longer than my other ones.

(Also as a Christmas gift~)

For those that celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas, and for those that don't, Happy Holidays~!!!!!

I hope you enjoy my chapter and thank you for sticking with me and supporting me ^-^

I know I am not, and will never be, a amazing writer, but I am glad that I can bring some kind of enjoyment to you~

Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy~~~!

Warrior Out!

PS: Me and two others close friends of mine started a tiny request group called Mayoungyu!

It's a no-charge shop, purely existing for your enjoyment~!

Feel free to check it out~

We are on AFF, AO3, Wattpad, and Tumblr.

Saranghae <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~!  
> I'm sorry I didn't update frequently for a while, but midterms hit me like a truck and I was NOT prepared.  
> Thankfully, they are over now and I'm on break for two weeks so yay~  
> So, to make up for my absence, I prepared a fluffy chapter slightly longer than my other ones.  
> (Also as a Christmas gift~)  
> For those that celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas, and for those that don't, Happy Holidays~!!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy my chapter and thank you for sticking with me and supporting me ^-^  
> I know I am not, and will never be, a amazing writer, but I am glad that I can bring some kind of enjoyment to you~  
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy~~~!  
> Warrior Out!  
> PS: Me and two others close friends of mine started a tiny request group called Mayoungyu!  
> It's a no-charge shop, purely existing for your enjoyment~!  
> Feel free to check it out~  
> We are on AFF, AO3, Wattpad, and Tumblr.  
> Saranghae <3


	8. Chapter 8: Never Gonna Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2jae fluff really  
> AND I'M BACK FROM MY HIATUS *confetti*

"That was a crazy night...." JB sighed, stooping over to pick a discarded napkin up from the floor.

"No kidding," Youngjae laughed, wheeling the half-full trash bin over to JB. "Sohyun got so drunk Hyuna had to take her home early." 

JB chuckled at the memory, shaking his head at the remembrance of Sohyun's wild stumbling.

It was the day after the Christmas party, and everyone had gone home already, leaving JB and Youngjae to clean up.

Jinyoung and Mark and tried to help, but Jackson had gotten impatient after a while, and Jinyoung and Mark had eventually left to get him back to their shared flat and stop his whining.

Not that JB and Youngjae minded.

They were almost done cleaning, and they had decided that they would leave the decorations up until January.

They only had the kitchen left to clean, but it was takiing a long time and JB was about ready to give up and go take a nap, but Youngjae insisted on cleaning up, and therefore they stayed.

Even Youngjae had to admit, however, that it was taking much longer than they expected and they were both about to drop dead.

JB had tried to get him to rest numeorous times, saying that it would be better for the baby, but Youngjae had refused.

Eventually, JB forced him to rest, and went and got a bottle of water for them.

Sharing the bottle didn't bother them, and soon it was entirely gone.

Youngjae leaned his head on JB's shoulders and almost fell asleep, but he wouldn't let himself and kept on pinching his arm.

JB shook his head at the younger, letting him rest for as long as he dared, and then got back up and started working before Youngjae yelled at him.

Youngjae joined him, and they worked in silence, no words needed.

After about an hour, they stopped and surveyed their work.

The kitchen looked exactly how it had looked before CL came, which was what they were aiming for.

Sharing a small high five, they promptly collapsed.

"What time is it...?" Youngjae asked, to tired to get up.

JB flapped his hand. "It's like, noon, or something."

Youngjae snorted.

He nestled into the chair, trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard wood.

JB shook his head at the younger. "Come on, time to put the cleaning supplies up."

Youngjae groaned.

\-------------

"How's the baby?" JB asked, dropping his bag and walking over to the couch where Youngjae was lying.

Youngjae raised his head. "The baby's fine,but I'm starving and not starving at the same time, I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach, and I want to cry and rage and hug the living daylights out of you all at the same time, so youu can I'm not doing as well."

JB made a comforting noise and sat down near the younger's head, pulling him onto his lap and stroking his soft hair.

Youngjae sighed but relaxed at the soothing strokes.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" JB asked.

Youngjae smiled at him. "If you have anything that could help with a headache, yes please."

JB nodded, standing up to head for the kitchen. "Give me a second."

"Ok..." Youngjae muttered, but he didn't wait for JB to get back before falling asleep. 

When JB walked back in, he could help but coo inwardly at the ball of fluff cuddled up in a blanket.

He walked over and shook Youngjae, who opened his eyes blearily.

"Youngjae, here's the medicine."

Youngjae nodded and reached for it, downing it quickly.

JB ruffled his hair as he walked out back into the kitchen, hearing a half hearted whine from Youngjae.

Youngjae was well into his second trimester, and JB knew that mood seings were coming soon, but so far Youngjae had been dealing with the extra hormones well.

He had scheduled a public announcement on the next weekend, after making sure it was ok with Youngjae's and his fathers.

Walking up to his room, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

He hadn't even started to outline his speech, and it usually took him a while to get it perfect.

He didn't want to bother Youngjae, so with a sigh, he began to write down the points he would have to make and just other helpers before he began the actual rough draft.

By the time he finished, it was half an hour later.

JB's hand hurt from writing, but he just picked up another piece and started on the rough draft.

This took roughly an hour.

What he would do next is cut out the unnecessary parts, fix the grammar, and add a few sentences.

He decided to do that in the morning.

JB sighed and stretched.

His hand cramped, and he shook it out.

The clock read 11:07, and he began to get out of his seat to go check on Youngjae.

But there he was, standing in the doorway, watching him.

JB jumped, and then sat back down and laughed.

"Youngjae, you scared me." He said.

Youngjae smiled as he looked at him. "Sorry. What are you doing?"

JB sighed and held up the rough draft for him to see. "I was working on the announcement."

Youngjae nodded and took the sheets, ruffling through them quickly. "It looks good."

With a distracted look on his face, he handed it back to JB and walked over to the bed.

He sat down, and then asked in a quavering voice, "What do you think they'll say? Will they accept me? You know that males who can conceive aren't unheard of, but there are some people who don't accept it. What will they think of me? I'm scared JB, scared this will ruin us."

JB walked over to him and sat down. "Youngjae, even though some people won't like it, don't listen to them. They don't know what an amazing person you are, that it's my fault for being a douchebag."

Youngjae sniffled and clutched his side. 

Without saying a word, JB tugged him until he was lying down on the bed, then contorted himself so he held Youngjae in a cocoon.

Youngjae sighed and pressed himself closer, feeling hopeful again. 

And in that way they fell asleep, intertwined, with their hearts full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!!  
> Surprise! I missed you all so much!  
> >~<  
> I'm extremely sorry it took this long ;-;  
> I would like to say thank you for waiting for me, and I hope you aren't mad at me >.<  
> Updates won't be as often as they used to be, because school is becoming more vigorous, plus I'm working on another fic with a coauthor, so I would say about every two weeks?  
> I know it's a lot, and I'm truly sorry T.T  
> If I can, I'll try to write faster ^^  
> Thank you once again for sticking with me ^^  
> I love you~~ <3  
> -WingedWarrior


	9. Chapter 9- Never Gonna Make You Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That's all. Just.... fluff.  
> (Sorry I took so long, was supposed to update Monday on here but forgot ;-;)

The next morning, JB was woken up by Youngjae bolting out of bed, a hand over his mouth.

He followed Youngjae to the bathroom and knelt behind him, rubbing his back as he retched.

When Youngjae was done, he reached up and flushed the toilet, then leaned against the wall.

Jaebum smoothed his hair and said, "Stay here. I'm gonna go get you an advil."

Youngjae nodded and reached up to get a toothbrush to clean his mouth.

JB came back after a few seconds and set a half-filled glass of water with a pill on the table. "Here you go."

JB smiled at Youngjae as he murmured a thanks, then quickly downed the medicine. 

They returned to the bed to cuddle more, having been woken abruptly by Youngjae's morning sickness.

JB rested a hand on the round stomach, which now was showing quite obviously though the shirt.

He flipped Youngjae onto his back and knelt over him so only his forearms were keeping him upright.

JB lowered his head and nuzzled his nose with his own, and then buried his head in the crook of Youngjae's neck.

His scent was intoxicating, burning into JB's nose, and he could have stayed there forever.

But he spoke, moving his lips against the soft skin, his words muffled. "Are you ready for Saturday? And then after I scheduled your second sonogram."

Youngjae moved his head slightly. "What day?"

"Wensday, so you'll have time to relax from the public stress from Saturday."

Youngjae huffed, small smile forming on his lips. "You know, on all the website articles I've seen and all the books I've read, women usually get upset with their husband at some point in their pregnancy and they fight. But I honestly find it impossible to ever be angry at you when you're this cute and loveable and you worry so much and I know you care."

He reached up and brushed the hair off Jaebum's forehead, craning up to peck the newly exposed skin. "Remember what we were like before any of this?"

JB made a sound, a mix between angry and regretful. "I was a jerk to you."

Youngjae laughed softly in the back of his throat, "Technically, I'm glad, because if you weren't, none of this would have happened."

JB nodded. "True, but I still hate myself for what I did."

Youngjae reached up and kissed him again, but on the lips this time. "You've more than made up for it now."

JB pressed their foreheads together, and they just stayed like that, gazing into each other's eyes, time passing by meaninglessly.

After a while, Youngjae gasped softly. 

"Are you ok?" JB asked.

Youngjae took JB's hand and pressed it to his stomach.

"They're kicking for the first time," he whispered.

JB could feel it, tiny little bumps against his hand.

He look up and Youngjae again, his eyes shining.

And they laughed.

The sound rolled through the house, joyful and pure.

It told of their happiness, and their love for each other.

They both felt like their hearts were overflowing with love, for each other and the unborn soul they were yet to meet, but already loved more than the world.

So they laied there without a care in the world, their only concern each other, which was really a concern at all.

More like a blessing.

JB shuffled his papers nervously.

It was the time right before the speech, and even though this was a part of being famous, it was one of JB's least favorite jobs.

But this was important, so he reviewed the notes one last time.

It was drastically different than his rough draft, about 1/4 the size and a lot more to the point, which would be much better.

A stage hand ran over and gestured to the stage. "Mr. Im, it's your turn."

He nodded and walked onto the stage and up to the podium, nerves taut but his outward mask showing ease and confidence. 

Youngjae had decided not to come, as he felt sick that morning, so JB was alone, but he tried not to let it faze him.

Applause greeted his entrence, and he nodded toward the crowd before beginning his speech.

"For all of you who have been following me, you knew that recently, if you can call recently around half a year ago, I singed into an arranged marriage with Choi Youngjae. At first, it was purely business, but something changed, and that was what caused us to fall in love? A twist of fate, which brought us something so amazing, so wonderful, something life-changing.

This gift made me realize that maybe I had fallen in love with my sunshine. And I regret not telling you before, as we have known for a few months now. But we needed the privacy to figure this out."

JB knew people woud feel sympathetic toward that, because all people needed privacy.

"And can you guess what this gift was?"

His audience shook their heads, journalists scribbling furiously on their notepads.

"A baby."

The room exploded in noise, reporters all trying to get as close as they could to the stage.

JB held up his hands and they all quited, eager to hear what he had to say.

"I will not be taking any questions at this time, but I will schedule a press conference in a few weeks. I do not know anything about the baby's gender or what they will look like, but we are going to get a sonogram on Wensday. Youngjae originally planned on coming but decided to stay home and rest. Thank you all for your time." He bowed and left the stage.

The next day, their phones were blowing up with notifications from social media, but they just left them in the house.

Even though it was spring now, Jaebum took Youngjae to their specia place.

They made a picnic on the hill, and even though it wasn't a winter wonderland anymore, it was still beautiful.

But the only thing JB had eyes for was Youngjae, and the same could be said for Youngjae.

At that moment, you couldn't have found a better example of pure, true, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~
> 
> I kept my promise and here I am!
> 
> I did not take another break so yay!! X3
> 
> And I apologize for the overwhelming amount of fluff in this and the last chapter
> 
> (and probably the next few.)
> 
> I hope your teeth didn't rot too much.
> 
> But I hope you are enjoying this so far and I love you~~ 
> 
> <3
> 
> -WingedWarrior


	10. Chapter 10- Never Gonna Leave Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae has an idea.  
> And then Youngjae freaks out.  
> JB is supportive throughout all of it.  
> Basically fluff with tension.  
> (Have I mentioned my chapter summaries suck??)  
> ((MIANHAE))

Youngjae had been stuggling with something for the entire day on Tuesday, and he had tried to play it off, but JB could see right through him.  
He asked him about it at dinner time, during which Youngjae had constantly been distracted.  
"Hmm?" Youngjae looked up, mouth half-full of food.  
JB rolled his eyes good naturedly and laughed, reaching out to wipe a bit of food from Youngjae's lips.  
Youngjae swallowed, and then said. "Sorry, jagiya, what was that?"  
JB blushed at the nickname, but ignored it and repeated himself. "I asked if you were ok, because you've been spacing out all day."  
Youngjae smiled at him. "Ah, sorry. I've just been thinking about tomorrow a lot."  
JB nodded, but something told him that wasn't the complete truth. "And what else."  
Youngjae's eyes widened an almost imperceptible amount, and he pouted, "How could you tell?"  
"Yeobo, I know everything about you by now, including when you're distracted."  
Youngjae laughed. "Is this a pet name contest?"  
JB chuckled. "Maybe in the future. But don't change the subject, tell me what's wrong."  
Young wrung his hands together. "It's just... I read something on the internet, about a tradition where in the baby shower, the married couple cuts the cake open, and the color inside tells them what gender the baby will be. Kinda like an extra surprise. I was thinking about doing that but I don't know if you'd li-"  
He was cut off by JB placing a finger against his lips to silence him. "If you wanted to do it, you could just have told me. I don't mind waiting, and I think it would be nice to try."  
Youngjae beamed up at him, eyes sparkling. "Really? You'll do it?"  
Jaebum nodded. "Of course."  
Youngjae flew out of his chair and hugged him, hard. "You're the best!!"  
JB laughed as he watched his sunshine spin around, making sure not to hit anything with his enlarged stomach.  
He eventually settled down, and they continued eating, Youngjae now with a small smile still on his face.  
When they went to bed that night, Youngjae turned over to face JB. "How are we going to design the baby's room now?"  
Jaebum just pulled him closer. "Gender doesn't really define any personal preferences, so I would have preferred to get a gender-neutral room anyways. I already found a few things online that I think you'd like, and we can look for some more later."  
Youngjae nodded, and soon fell asleep, JB staying awake for a little while to watch over him, and then he too succumbed to the pull of sleep.  
The sonogram the next day showed that the baby was healthy, and everything was going smoothly.

(One month later, week 25)  
Youngjae was going online for baby items, to put on their wish list for the upcoming baby shower.  
But he found himself browsing through a bunch of articles instead.  
He found one that interested him, one that explained why some males had the abilty to get pregnant.  
In the womb, all people start out as females. And half of the ones who become male, they develop the insides resembling a female. But most of the time, their body gets rid of the extra organs. 5% of those babys, though, if they are born early, or their body isn't able to dipsose of the female parts, they are the males who are able to get pregnant. Those males don't have periods because their body still has the knowledge of how to dispose the extra stuff, and therefore don't need to get anything out if their system.  
Youngjae found it interesting. He knew for a fact he wasn't born early, so he was one of the few who's body was late in the removal process.  
He scrolled down the page, finding a section titled, "Giving Birth."  
What he read there made him panic.  
"Babies that survive birthing from a male aren't very common. The male's female organs aren't as strong as an actual girl, so that lowers the chance if survival for the baby. As well as the the fact that labor often takes longer than usual, and the baby often dies in the process.  
There is no real way to avoid this, but if you are a pregnant male, my advice would be to stay well, eat well, and be happy."  
Youngjae stared at the screen.  
He knew that there was always a risk with pregnancy, that babies could die in the womb, that they could be born with defects, but Youngjae had prepared himself for that, and he honestly didn't care if they had defects or not, because they are his baby just the same.  
But now the fact that the baby may not have a huge hope of living because Youngjae was a boy?  
He did the only thing he find it within himself to do.  
He called for Jaebum.  
In seconds, he was at the doorway, and then he was walking in and kneeling down at Youngjae’s side. “What happened? Is anything wrong?”  
With a shaky finger, Youngjae pointed at the computer screen.  
Jaebum took the mouse and scrolled down and Youngjae saw his eyebrow raise at the part that explained the pregnancy, but JB knew that wasn't what Youngjae had wanted him to see.  
He kept scrolling until he found the section that had made Youngjae scared.  
His gasp was almost imperceptible, but in the silence of the room, the sound carried.  
He tugged Youngjae to his feet and enveloped him in a hug.  
Youngjae buried his face into JB’s chest and sobbed. He had no idea why it had shaken him so much, why he was crying, but JB was sure the mood swings had started.  
Ignoring that for the moment, JB stroked Youngjae hair soothingly. “Hey, hey, it's ok. The doctor said the baby was doing wonderfully, so don't worry too much.”  
Youngjae nodded and sniffled before lifting his face out of JB’s chest and tilting his head back to look him in the eye. “Could you make me pickle pancakes?”  
JB laughed and nodded, reaching toward the mouse and exiting the page. He then guided Youngjae back to the kitchen, the younger already back to his normal, cheerful self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~!!  
>  It has been... one hell of a week for me.  
> School is literally hell on Earth.  
> Medicine doesn't help headaches much anymore.  
> I find it impossible to stay up late but that's the only time I get work done. ;-;  
> Life is miserable, but thank god I got this word vomit mashed out before update day came.  
> *phew*  
> I'll stop whining about my problems, because writing is the thing I love to do and never (ever *cough*) think otherwise <3  
> I'm going on break soon for a week so maybe things won't be so bad~~  
> Anyways, thanks for reading as always and hope you enjoyed!!  
> -WingedWarrior <3


	11. Chapter 11- Baby You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby shower happens  
> It's also the shortest chapter ever  
> Mianhae T^T

*PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE END*  
\------------------------------

JB sat in front of Youngjae, watching him dig into the pile of pancakes that sat in front of him, covered in pickles and some pepper, at the youngers request.  
JB had his own plate, but his only topping was a lone strawberry.  
He knew it was an odd thing to have for dinner, but it was what Youngjae wanted, and that's what he got.  
JB shuddered at the sight of the pickles dripping juice all over the pancakes, but Youngjae seemed to love it, so he tore his gaze away and focused on his own plate until the two on his plate and the strawberry were gone.  
Youngjae was still attacking his, so while he was doing that, JB took his plate over to the sink and washed it, and then cleaned up the kitchen from the mess they had made while trying to make decent pancakes.  
Meanwhile, Youngjae had finished up his plate and headed into the kitchen, where he left the plate by the sink.  
Jaebum was up to his elbows in soap suds from cleaning the plates and he smiled at Youngjae tiredly.  
"Go ahead and get read for bed," he said gently. "I'll be up in a little while."  
Youngjae nodded and turned around, heading for the stairs that lead to the upper level.  
(Youngjae didn't understand why they couldn't have an elevator. They had a freaking mansion, why could they just install something to make their lives easier instead of climbing up the blasted stairs every time they wanted to go upstairs.)  
He took a quick shower, making sure to avoid putting too much pressure on his stomach.  
It was still weird for him to look down and see a round stomach instead of his 'usual' flat stomach, even though it had been so many months already.  
At that moment, he felt an almost gentle pressure in his stomach.  
He had been having them for a while.   
They were intermittent and regular, and never really hurt.  
 Youngjae had reasearched it and found that they were called Braxton Hicks contractions.  
They were really just episodes of the tightening of the uterine muscles.  
He had almost become used to them, and just continued his shower as normal.  
Meanwhile, he was thinging about the soon-too-come baby shower.  
Youngjae and Jaebum had planned it to be in his 32nd week, so they had enough time to prepare.  
Jaebum had already sent out the invitations, and made the basic preparations.  
He had hired someone to make the cake for them.  
JB had given her their doctor's contact so she could make the inside of the cake the right color.  
Youngjae finished his shower and stepped out of the spray, tuurning back around to shut the water off.  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for his toothbrush.  
He brushed his teeth in silence, and then quickly slipped his pajamas on.  
The towel was thrown over the top of the shower.  
And then he was flopping onto the bed, and sliding into the abyss of sleep.

«««««««««««««««««««  
Baby Shower Day

 

 Youngjae stood at in the midst of decorations, ballons and small bubbles and table tops with decorative sheets over them; all in all, everything was ready.  
Youngjae and Jaebum had picked a spit at the top of a hilltop, right by a lake.  
There was a small stone path leading up the hilltop, and then there was a gazebo with all the decorations.  
It was a small baby shower, but JB had gone to great lengths to make sure it was perfect for them.  
The cake maker had dropped off the cake earlier, and she had done an amazing job.  
It was a cone shape, white frosting with pearls strung over it.  
The top had a baby bottle drawn on it, with a tiny drop of milk and the words: It's a..... on it.  
The bottom part had tiny flowers everywhere in all different colors.  
It was elegant and childish at the same time.  
Everthing was perfect.  
\-----   
Youngjae surveyed the small crowd that had gathered.  
They had already played the few games that JB had set up and Youngjae had opened the gifts he got.  
(There was a lot of diapers, which he was actually grateful for.)  
And they had set up a few small snacks for their friends to snack on while they waited.  
It was finally time.  
Youngjae held the cake slicer in his hand, and everyone was waiting.  
It was the last event before everyone went home.  
(Except for the girls, for they had to leave early.)  
It was now only, Bambam, Yugyeom, Jackson, Jinyoung, Mark, Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi, Jin, Jhope, and Namjoon.  
Plus JB and Youngjae.  
Youngjae was honestly nervous as he held the knife over the frosting.  
But he took a deep breath, and relaxed when he felt JB's hand in the small of his back, massaging lightly.  
 He pressed down...  
 .... and on the other side....  
...and finally lifted the small slice up.  
Pink.  
The inside was pink.  
JB chuckled lightly and squeezed Youngjae's arm. "It's a girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha kill me now  
> This the worst chapter I've ever written ;-;  
> (Also it's only like 850 words, SO SHORT T^T)  
> AND SO MANY TIME SKIPS  
> MIANHAE  
> Honestly I can't wait for the next chapter   
> (Can you guess  my plans? ;) )  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful day~
> 
> Saranghae~ <3  
> -WingedWarrior


	12. Chapter 12 - I Love You So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm  
> Baby is born  
> Sorry for the science fails  
> I just BS'ed this chapter tbh  
> Mianhae

Youngjae woke up to a cold bed, a cramping stomach, and the smell of waffles floating through the air.  
After sleeping for a few minutes, he fiinally rolled over and groaned.  
Youngjae stood up from the bed and groggily walked over to the closet, choosing a shirt at random and throwing on a pair of shorts before deeming himself presentable enough.  
The pain in his stomach had already subsided, and Youngjae just shoved it into the back of his mind, deeming it as pain from sleeping on his stomach or rolling over or something.  
Youngjae headed down the stairs, trailing his hand along the railing.  
He mentally counted off the weeks in his head.  
It was week 39 already, and Youngjae knew labor would be coming soon.  
He was honestly scared of giving birth, scared of the pain and the wreck he would look like and all the doctors poking at him.....  
....and he was scared that the baby would die before he ever got to hold her.  
When he reached the ground floor, he paused for a second before walking on to the living room.  
Youngjae didn't feel much like eating today.  
As he was going to sit down, another cramp, stronger this time, made its appearance and then faded away.  
Youngjae frowned.  
He made himself comfortable and stared playing a game on his phone.  
And after a little while, there was another cramp.  
He checked the time.  
Nine minutes had passed.  
A sudden wave of fear came over him.  
Youngjae took a deep breath.  
And then..  
-pop-  
Youngjae stiffened as he felt something trickle into his boxers.  
He sat paralyzed for a minute before boltong off the couch as fast as he dared.  
"Jaebum!!!" He called. "Jaeebuummmm!!!"  
JB popped his head out from the kitchen. "Yes?"  
Youngjae shifted uncomfortably. "I-um, my water just broke I think."  
Jaebum's face went from normal-stressed-grandpa to very-stressed-father in a matter of seconds.  
"We've got to get you to the clinic."  
Youngjae nodded meekly and followed behind JB as he grabbed his keys from the hook they were hanging on and charged to his car, Youngjae walking slower than him.  
The clinic was an easy hour from their house, but it was the nearest one around that specialized in male pregnancies.  
Youngjae sat in the backseat, tense, each contraction slowly beginning to get closer together.  
When Jaebum pulled up to the small clinic, Youngjae swallowed thickly.  
But it was only until Youngjae was lying on a metal bed with a mattess like all hospital beds did he realize that yes this is happening and it's happening now.  
Through the waves of pain thag were slowly getting worse, Youngjae could hear the doctor puttering around. Out if the corner of his eyes, he could see a nurse standing at attention, ready to help, and someone who looked like a college student stood on the side, examing everything happening in the small room and jotting down notes.  
Youngjae focused on him. He was impressed by his cool and professional exterior and the way he watched with a detached, clinical expression.  
He would have to remember to mention that to the doctor later.  
But right now the pain was taking all of Youngjae's brainpower.  
He could hear JB and the doctor talking, and the steady pressure on his hand tightened a little.  
He didn't have to look to know it was JB there, standing at his side like a knight at protection, ready to protect the king.  
Although, Youngjae thought bitterly, I doubt I look anything like a king right about now.  
As if he could read Youngjae's mind, Jaebum leaned over and whispered. "You're doing great, Jae. You're doing amazing."  
At his words, Youngjae gripped his hand a little tighter, like a drowning man clinging to a lifevest, and then plunged himself into the pain.  
It was much easier this way.  
Youngjae rode out the waves, pushing when the doctor told him to and relaxing in the small breaks.  
He was aware of Jaebum becoming alarmed at how long it was taking and the doctor saying that it was normal for a male to have longer delivery time.  
And then Youngjae was blind to the world again.  
The next time he immerged was the last time he would need to.  
The doctor was telling him to push harder, and then take a break, and then push even harder.  
So Youngjae poured his remaining strength into it.  
And suddenly there was relief, no more waves of pain.  
Cheers erupted in the room, except for the college student, who when Youngjae looked over, was stoic as ever.  
The doctor was congratulating him and the nurse was clapping, but right now what mattered to Youngjae was the baby.  
"Can I see her?" He asked, trying to sit up as the doctor whisked her off the table.  
The doctor shook his head. "I need to run tests to make sure she's strong and healthy, and then you can see her."  
Youngjae nodded tiredly and watched as the doctor swept out of the room, cradling the baby in his arms as gently as possible.  
The nurse and the student followed in his footsteps, shadowing him to wherever he was going.  
Youngjae felt JB stroking his hand with his thumb.  
"You did well." He whispered.  
Youngjae smiled up at him before fading into sleep.  
He was in a state between unconsciousness and consciousness when the doctor walked back into the room.  
The doctor smiled at them. "She's doing wonderfully."  
Youngjae registered the words and his mouth turned upwards in a small smile.  
The doctor looked at Jaebum. "I have to keep you here for a while so I can make sure both are healthy and and then you'll be free to go."  
He nodded at them and walked out the door.  
Youngjae felt Jaebum lean over and caress his cheek.  
"It's over, Jae. You can sleep now. You did amazing...."  
And as he drifted off to sleep, he felt Jaebum press a fleeting kiss to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~~  
> I actually finished this time XD  
> There's been a lot going on recently, with finals coming up and I just lost half my friends so it's been hard but I'm still here~  
> Yay X3  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> The next chapter will be the last T^T  
> I wanna end this with a bang, so it'll be short but I've packed a lot into it X3  
> Also, I'm working on a cover so that may be revealed on the next update or in a few weeks, but either way, yay~ XD  
> We'll have a cover~ XD  
> I know you all will want to see 2jae's offspring interacting with the world so that's why I'm not ending this yet!  
> I'm thinking about doing a series with small oneshots centered on that so what do you think? X3  
> Either way, I'll see you all soon! ^^  
> -WingedWarrior <3


	13. Chapter 13- As the Flowers Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end 
> 
> Or 
> 
> Cherry blossom date
> 
> Or
> 
> I'm crying and still bad at summaries  
> And I didn't update here until like 2 weeks later  
> MIANHAE

*seven years later*

Youngjae and JB had invited a few friends to their house and after a few hours it got too much for them.

And eventually they slipped out quietly.

They had made their way to the hill, which now had a cherry tree on top that they had planted years ago and was growing wonderfully.3

So Youngjae and Jaebum sat under the tree, the blossoms floating around them.

A flower settled on Jaebum's head but when Youngjae giggled and rerranged it so it was tucked behind Jaebum's ear, he didn't mind.

After a few minutes of internal debate, Jaebum finally mustered up the courage to follow through with his plan that he had come up with many months ago but wanted everything to be perfect.

Jaebum put an arm around Youngjae's shoulders and drew him close.

"You know how we are legally married?" Jaebum said into Youngjae's neck.

Youngjae nodded slightly. "Yeah...?"

Jaebum sighed and leaned back. "I regret that there was no proposal, no feelings, nothing. We don't even have a proper ring, just the plain wedding band."

Youngjae nodded. "I wish..."

He let his sentence trail off and reached up to catch a blossom.

Jaebum watched Youngjae study the pink flower in his hand, perfectly detailed and the epitome of pretty.

He felt the weight of a box in his jacket pocket like a lead stone; in his mind he prayed feverently that Youngjae would like what he was about to do.

Slowly, he reached into his pocket and withdrew the black felt box.

Kneeling carefully, he looked up at Younngjae and, with his empty hand, he caressed Youngjae's cheek.

At the slight pressure, Youngjae looked up and his tender brown eyes widened.

"Youngjae, I feel as if I never truly married you. I know we cannot have another wedding, but this memory at least I would like to give you."

He opened the black box and Youngjae gasped silently.

JB knew that there was a ring in the box, the band representing a stem, and then the middle part flared up in the shaped of leaves, and nesetled in between the sliver and gold there was a sapphire with hints of red and gold streaking along it.

"Choi Youngjae, will you please do me the honor of being my husband, not just on paper, but emotionally as well."

Youngjae nodded slightly, his eyes wider than they were and shining with unshed tears.

He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto his finger, silently admiring it.

Meanwhile, Jaebum settled back, focusing his eyes on the area in front of them where their daughter played.

Youngjae settled back and sighed, leaning his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

Together, they watched their daughter dancing in all her innocence.

And she wasn't alone, for another came now, running down the hill, two years younger yet already more bositerous than the elder.

Youngjae and Jaebum watched their two daughters play, and they weren't twins but were nearly idententical.

And as the sun set and the laughter drifted over to the couple, Youngjae closed his eyes and whispered,

"I'm glad it was you."

❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀❀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH
> 
> AHHHHHH
> 
> I'M CRYING
> 
> I CAn'T BeLIevE It'S OveR
> 
> GaaAaAAH
> 
> I mean it's not all over, the oneshot series continuation is happening but it will probably be until summer.
> 
> This chapter is the shortest one but I guess I packed everything into this so I could basically punch you in the gut with emotions but a.) my writing isn't good enough and b.) I just made myself cry ;-;
> 
> But I can't wait to continue on the life of 2jae and their daughters!!!
> 
> I'll update this to let you know when I do finally start it so please stay subscribed for that 
> 
> I don't wanna lose you T^T
> 
> I love you all too much >~<
> 
> See you in a little while then~!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I reall truly love you all <3
> 
> -WingedWarrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys~
> 
> This fic is a request for mpreggoland ^^
> 
> (I'd link her but I don't know how, sorry )
> 
> This is going to be more than one chapter... I'm not quite sure how many yet.
> 
> I won't be able to update regularly as I have three oher stories to work on as well, plus midterms are coming up soon ;-;
> 
> I'll try my best though ^^
> 
> Hwaiting~!


End file.
